


Ink and Glue

by muniakafanficwritingtrash101



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: :D, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Secret Admirer, Secret Gifts, i included their names in the character list just because, ik this isn't a fanfic but i liked this and it's cute, sarah and minyoung are whipped, their friends want them to Just Date Already, why must i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muniakafanficwritingtrash101
Summary: The girls were both nameless when declaring their love for each other, signing their name when brave enough.or Sarah and Minyoung give each other gifts anonymously.





	

It was morning, just before school and just after the morning meeting of the school newspaper committee. A certain member in a red hijab was the only member in her locker area, so she found it to be the perfect chance to drop off an envelope at the locker of the girl she had her heart set on. It helped that the member’s locker was right next to the girl who stole her heart.

 

Sarah Abdi had a way with words. Many people had complimented her writing, whether it was the short story she written for English class or the articles she contributed for the school news. She was even known for her beautiful calligraphy, whether it was in English or Arabic, the home language of her Egyptian family. However, she has never shown anyone her poetry related works. Well, not before Son Minyoung.

Sarah didn’t know when exactly she fell so hard for Minyoung. Was it their first meeting, when Minyoung had first arrived at the locker to the right of Sarah’s? Was it when the Korean girl sat next to Sarah and her friends in the cafeteria? Maybe it was the day when Minyoung danced for the talent show, and made everyone’s jaws drop with her fluid movements and charisma? Either way, Minyoung held Sarah’s affections for quite a long time.

Poetry was a hidden passion for Sarah, simply because she was afraid of it being not so great. However, Sarah felt that poetry, with its beautiful metaphors, fluid writing and deep emotional meaning, would fit her feelings like a glove. Sarah always knew that letting her pent up feelings out through creativity was positive.

Sharing her feelings anonymously with Minyoung was actually the idea of one of Sarah’s closest friends named Tasha. One day, while working on a project for history class in Sarah’s room, the two girls had decided to take a break, and when Sarah was going through her drawer to find a new article she recently written, a poem fell out. 

It’s pretty easy to tell what Sarah was feeling, as her deep brown eyes widened, accompanying her general look of panic. It was also not difficult to tell what Tasha was thinking either, as her face softened reading the poem, which was followed by a look of surprise. “I didn’t know you written poems.”

“I only started recently. I feel that I can be real with them,” Sarah replied. She just hoped that Tasha wouldn’t see through everything and find out her true intentions as usual. However, Sarah was not lucky that day. 

“This is adorable! Were you thinking of someone? Is it that cute Minyoung girl that you clearly have a thing for?” 

Damn. Was she that obvious? Sarah replied with a nod, and Tasha giggled softly. “You need to tell her at some point. Minyoung had transferred here like, a year ago yet the whole time you were fawning over her.” As Tasha re-read the paper in her hands, an idea had popped into her mind, like a lightbulb turning on. “Why don’t you give her this poem?”

Sarah was caught off guard by this. The Egyptian girl froze, and only managed to get out a simple “What?”. After a few seconds of letting her friend’s words seep in, she started to panic. “What if she doesn’t like it? What if I ruin our current state with my confession? What if she’s straight and I made her uncomfortable?”

“Calm down girl,” Tasha advised Sarah, with a small laugh. “You don’t have to even sign your name. Just give it to her anonymously, like, through your locker or something. Then one day, when you are confident enough, you can sign your name.”

When Sarah thought about it, it made sense. She immediately thanked Tasha for the idea and decided to put her poem in an envelope with a simple “For Son Minyoung” in pencil. Sarah planned to make it into calligraphy later, but first she had to actually go back to work. Tasha and Sarah went on typing and researching.

(“One question though, how many poems did you write for Minyoung?”

“Other than this one? One other…”

“Are you sure?”

“Okay, two.”

Tasha gave Sarah a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, I written four other poems.”

“Oh my god, you cutie!”)

That day had started a routine for Sarah. Whether it was after school news meetings or just before leaving school, Sarah slipped poems long and short into Minyoung’s locker. Sarah believed that maybe one day, like Tasha said, she would have enough courage to sign her name. Sarah deemed it too early at this point, as it hasn’t been more than a few weeks.

Sarah had slipped her envelope into Minyoung’s locker before going to open hers. While her poetry had embedded itself into her routine, what appeared next was unexpected.

In front of her locker was a small box with a note taped on. Sarah picked it up off of the floor, and took off the note to read it.

dear sarah (i don’t want to mess up and give this to the wrong person it’s my first time doing this)

I got you a small gift, though I feel like it doesn’t really capture how much I appreciate you and like you. I hope you like what I made for you!

~someone who loves your smile

Sarah felt a surge of happiness from the note alone, despite the fact that it was anonymous, and she didn’t even open it yet. After a few moments, Sarah decided to open the small purple box.

The box had a handmade bracelet in various shades of purple and blue. It looked very pretty, and Sarah felt a sense of happiness knowing that it was made for her. She put the bracelet on her left wrist and opened her locker. Despite her happiness, however, she pushed back the little voice saying that Minyoung could have given this to her to the back of her mind, because Sarah could not afford to taint this moment with false hopes.

The dance club members knew that Minyoung usually preferred after-school practices over morning ones. However, for the past month or so, Minyoung had shown up at every 7:45 meeting. Early on, no one had questioned Minyoung’s intentions, as it seemed like Minyoung had decided that early mornings worked better for her schedule, or something along those lines.

However, some of the members, like a boy named Mark Bailey, was close to Minyoung, and had seen her visibly tired, and look more energetic on days that she came to school right on time at a quarter to nine.

Boy, was Mark amused to find out what driven Minyoung to come so early to school. One day, when Minyoung was hanging out at the Bailey house, Mark, who wasn’t one to beat around the bush, asked her, “Why do you come so early to dance when you don’t like going to morning practice?”

Minyoung chuckled. “It’s actually kinda embarrassing to say out loud, but I’ll tell you.”

Minyoung explained that after she started to get poetry from a secret admirer (she reads them every day but no one needs to know that), she had the idea to try and make small things anonymously for the girl she liked, Sarah Abdi. Just before early practice, she drops off the gift with a note at Sarah’s locker.

Mark did, in fact, tease her lightly, mentioning how whipped the tall girl was for Sarah. However, he also mentioned that it was cute, and one day, she should add her name on the note when she was ready.

“Mark! Minyoung! Dinner’s ready!”

After Mark’s mother had called the two downstairs, Minyoung had remarked, “You finally got your mom to call you Mark and not Margaret?”

“Yep. It just took some time,” Mark replied. He also mentioned that his top surgery was in a few weeks, and his parents were both paying. Minyoung and Mark went downstairs for dinner, and Minyoung still never knew how the Baileys always made her favourite food.

—

As often as she could, Minyoung made and decorated things. Whether it was a decorated pencil case, or pottery, or jewelry, Minyoung could create wonderful things with her hands. She did make things for others, but at this point, all her creative energy is for a single girl.

Minyoung had been working on a certain craft project for a considerable amount of time, and it was an item she was most proud of. After a while, Minyoung had made and decorated a hijab for Sarah to wear. It was a deep green (Minyoung had dyed it herself) and shined with small sequins. She hoped Sarah would like it. She added a small note as usual.

Minyoung didn’t get time to drop off her gift before practice, so she brought it to practice, and just afterwards, she went over to Sarah’s locker.

As she was placing her gift down gently, she started to hear footsteps going down the hall. At first, Minyoung didn’t worry. It was just after practice, and other clubs take this time as well. For example, the volleyball team, the newspaper committee-

Wait, isn’t Sarah Abdi on the newspaper committee?

Shit.

Minyoung was still fixing up her box, and placing the note, when she heard the footsteps get closer, and then next to her, where her locker was. However, when she looked up, the one person she didn’t want to be revealed to had made an appearance.

Even from the side, Sarah looked beautiful. It seemed like she shone no matter what. However, Minyoung snapped herself out of her mini-trance and let the pretty girl’s name slip out of her lips.

“Sarah?”

Sarah froze, and turned her head towards Minyoung. The two girls had made eye contact for what felt like an eternity.

“I’m sorry if I surprised you,” Minyoung quickly added.

However, the first thing that came out of the shorter girl’s mouth was, “You were the one who sent me all these gifts?”

Minyoung had wanted to die. What if Sarah didn’t like them? No, Minyoung saw Sarah wear her jewelry and use her crafts. What if she hoped it was from someone else, and not the tall, lanky Son Minyoung? Despite this, Minyoung still nodded yes.

Minyoung did not expect the girl in front of her’s face and eyes to light up with happiness. “I always hoped it was you! I really love them, and I use them all the time! Well, I was hoping to say this in a different way, but look,” Sarah exclaimed as she shown Minyoung the envelope in her hands. Minyoung’s eyes widened in surprise. It said “For Son Minyoung” in the same calligraphy as the mysterious poetry.

“I was also hoping that the poetry was from you! Wow, we were dancing around each other this whole time, I mean m, I didn’t even know if you liked girls so I was scared,” Minyoung said. She never knew that everything could change from being embarrassing to being the happiest time in her life in just a single moment. Minyoung had also loved seeing Sarah happy and enthusiastic, but she never thought that she would be the cause of Sarah’s happiness.

“Me too! But at this point, it’s kinda given, so would you be my girlfriend?”

Minyoung could not believe that she would hear these words from Sarah’s mouth, especially towards a girl like Minyoung. She was even tempted to look around behind her in case Sarah was talking to another prettier girl. All Minyoung could croak out was a “yes”, before squeezing Sarah into a big hug. The other girl had hugged back, and Minyoung could smell fabric softener, ink and happiness when she held Sarah in her arms.

After what felt like an eternity, the two girls let go of each other. Minyoung had mentioned that they should still exchange gifts if they already brought them, so they did. Minyoung even made a show of kissing the envelope five times, and Sarah laughed (Minyoung melted) saying that she should be getting kissed like that, and not the words she written.

That day, even though Minyoung got a pop quiz from her least favourite class, dropped her lunch, and a boy who didn’t like her tried to embarrass her, nothing could take away Minyoung’s positive attitude, because Sarah had wiped away any negativity with just a smile, a hug, and a pen.

**Author's Note:**

> i written this and found it cute so i posted it here  
> i hope you like it!  
> I never actually mentioned tasha's last name so i added it to the character list  
> sarah and minyoung are so Whipped for each other honestly it was no wonder they got together  
> i want tasha or mark as a friend to get me to Actually Do Things


End file.
